Trap Team (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Trap Team is a WWIII 2 level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: A Rough Landing Kill the two Shocks by reflecting their bullets, and then use Psychokinesis on one of the plane's wings to form a bridge ladder. Switch to R and hover to the platform where the Shocks were and use the panel. Now you can jump across as Bill. Build another panel there and use it as R. Smash the thing on the wall and build a stationary firearm. Open the entrance using R and shove the box to the mark on the floor. Use Telekinesis to join the sidearm with its base, and then blast the grid blocking the ingress. Go through the next corridor and as R open the entrance. You will need to battle Douglas Artur once more. When you slice him, he will back off and hop away from you whenever you come close. To deal with that switch to R and use the panel, and the gases from the floor will strangle him. Then is your chance. Repeat the whole thing and he will run away from the room. Now build a crane out of orange pieces that fell from the ceiling and use it to get R across to the other side. He will automatically use the panel that will allow you to reach the other platform. Oh, and you need to go back for the Shock Soldier dispenser you have come by earlier. Section Two: The Duel Follow Artur, using Psychokinesis on the blocks, to build a fan. As R use the panel and you will turn on the lift. Twist another fan and stand on the platform on its left to allow the bag to join you. There is another of R's panels to the right - use it and go through the ingress. Another boss batle. Slash Artur a little and he will hop to the platform beyond your reach. Use Telekinesis on the two pieces in the wall to make a passage for R. Switch to him and use a panel here - Artur will be back to get curb stomped. After a while he will escape once more. First rebuild a turnstile and elevate R to the right platform. Repeat the whole procedure until you defeat the Overlord. In the next room switch to R and use the two panels to cut off the Shock Soldiers. When Artur throws metallic bricks at Bill, switch back to him and take over the projectiles. Now you can deal damage to Artur. Repeat the whole process. When he jumps out of the windows, use Psychokinesis on the broken glass to make a bridge ladder, then jump after him. Follow Artur through the whole section, using Telekinesis and R's panels wherever needed. When you ultimately defeat your enemy, the level will come to an end. Credits * Infobox image by Kage from Pinterest. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:WWIII 2 Category:WWIII 2 Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin